Anke
Description Anke is the Supreme Warlock of the Underworld, reigning as it's lord. He is also the elder brother of the Supreme Witch and Master of the First Heavenly Realm, Iris. He is immensely powerful, stronger than even Iris herself. He does not involve himself with humans or any other race, only occupying his time with video games and candy within his throne in the Underworld. He wields a staff known as Kiseimon. A legendary that controls the gates of the Underworld and it's power, allowing him to use a form of Advanced Necromancy unlike any other, which is also implemented into his unique martial arts style known as Kisei Myu Ju-Ryu Jitsu. Personality Anke is a carefree individual, despite being Lord of the Underworld. He's not exactly what you'd call the "baddest of the baddest". He's a total shut-in who loves video games and has a massive addiction to candy. He has a younger sister known as Iris. The two apparently get along really well, despite having opposing personalities. Iris is apparently the only one who can call for Anke and surface him outside of the Underworld, which is much of an impossible feet because Anke never leaves his computer or consoles and hates the world outside. That alone says how good their relationship is. Background No information. Transformations Valhalla Sealed Form Anke's initial form is his sealed form. His human form. In his sealed state, his powers are limited to a great extent. He can only access few of his black magic spells in this state. However, despite the great restrictions that come with this form. His Kisei Myu Ju-Ryu Jitsu is only limited slightly. As it's a style that can be used regardless of power restrictions, as long as he maintains his necrotic essence. His Kiseimon, the sacred weapon in his possession, can no longer be extended through the use of magic, as he normally does. The only real reason he ever restricts himself to his sealed form is in the presence of lesser beings, as only the supreme entities can handle his true form. Those who stands within his true form's presence without the necessary power will be instantly turned into an undead, irreversible. That is another reason why Anke doesn't interact with other races, because his presence can indeed tip the balance of lower races and turn them all into his underlings. Of course, if he restricts his form there is no real worry of this. It's just that, they'll be infected rather than instantly converted. They'll gradually turn into Undead's from being within Anke's presence, the longer they're around him, which is why Anke must remain distant and must not interact with other races. Valhalla Ascension (Stage 1) Valhalla Null (Stage 2) Valhalla Overfear (Stage 3) Powers Anke uses a number of Black Magic spells, much like Iris. He uses mostly Undead, Necrotic and Gate spells. He has 100 spells of Black Magic like Iris. He wields a staff known as Kiseimon and is a master and inventor of the Kisei Myu-Ju Ryu Jitsu martial arts. Black Magic Black Heavenly Charms No. 1 (Ruby Red): '''Fire Elemental Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 2 (Sapphire Blue): '''Water Elemental Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 3 (Emerald Green): '''Wind Elemental Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 4 (Topaz Yellow): '''Earth Elemental Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 5 (Diamond Cyan): '''Lightning Elemental Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 6 (E-105): '''Shield Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 7 (Aerial Isolation): '''Flight Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 8 (White Beam): '''Teleportation Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 9 (Death Is A Coward): '''Necromancy Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 10 (Rugrat): '''Summon Low-Level Undead Spell (No Limit.) '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 11 (Jagged Bones): '''Summon Mid-Level Undead Spell (Limit: 10.) '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 12 (Horrible Death Cinnamon): '''Summon High-Level Undead Spell (Limit: 7) '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 13 (Little Sis Iris): Summon God-Level Witch Spell (Limit: 1) Black Heavenly Charms No. 14 (Closed Eyes): '''Darkness Elemental Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 15 (Awakened Fear): '''Light Elemental Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 16 (Uplift): '''Gravity Manipulation Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 17 (Necrotism): '''Shadow Manipulation Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 18 (Bloody Avast): '''Blood Manipulation Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 19 (Glamorous Death): '''Black Plague Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 20 (LimitUnder): '''Bodily Curse Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 21 (Mind Shock): '''Mind Breaking Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 22 (Shadow Lock): '''Sealing Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 23 (Repeat Over): '''Cloning Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 24 (Between Two Worlds): '''Access Limbo Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 25 (Maximum Clock): '''Aging Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 26 (Madness Wanderer): '''Time-locking spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 27 (Unlimited Body): '''Shapeshifting Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 28 (Mastered): '''Master Any Martial Arts Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 29 (Defy Death): '''Curing Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 30 (Curse Mend): '''Curse Removal Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 31 (Self-Apocalypse): '''Self-Immunity Spell. (Immune to own abilities.) '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 32 (Dead Man Standing): '''Deathless Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 33 (Black Serum): '''Magic Absorption Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 34 (Golden Defense): '''Vector Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 35 (Justified Transcending): '''Transcend Abilities Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 36 (Re:Life): '''Reincarnation Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 37 (Red and Yellow): '''Life Swap Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 38 (Pain Swing): '''Injury Swap Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 39 (Mind Repair): '''Recover from Mind Break Spell '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 40 (Schizophrenic): '''Overcome Illusions Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 41 (God Is Number Two): '''Angel or Archangel Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 42 (Devil Is Less Than One): '''Devil or High-Devil Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 43 (Never Let Go): '''Tracking Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 44 (Within Two Arms): '''Space Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 45 (OverSpace): '''Hyperspace Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 46 (Necrotism): '''Chemical Manipulation Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 47 (Valhalla): '''World End Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 48 (Dark and Dark): '''Death Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 49 (World Under Fire): '''Hypernova Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 50 (Speed Beyond): '''Transcend Speed Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 51 (Serve Me): '''Undead Infection Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 52 (Gate To Darkness): '''Traverse Realms spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 53 (Massively Powered): '''Mass Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 54 (Ultrakinesis): '''Control kinetic forces spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 55 (Time Bender): '''Exceed Time Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 56 (Blacker): '''Hyper Black Hole Spell. (Anke becomes a living black hole core and rapidly absorbs all of his surroundings into his body, storing them in his own dimension of Hyperspace.) '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 57 (Ultimate Corrosion): '''Superheating Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 58 (Ultimate Einfrierin): '''Particle Freezing Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 59 (Bronze Hero): '''Size Modification Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 60 (Part Thy Ways): '''Splitting Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 61 (Together, Together): '''Dancing Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 62 (R-210): '''Inversion Spell. (can also create inverted worlds.) '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 63 (Y-951): '''Hyperstorm Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 64 (Non-Union): '''Possession Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 65 (Roaring Somber): '''Chaos Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 66 (Majesty): '''Order Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 67 (Sternzeichen): '''Star Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 68 (Cry Out): '''Sound Manipulation Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 69 (Nowhere): '''Phasing Spell. '''Black Heavenly Charms No. 70 (Ultimate Combination): '''Fusion Spell. '''Kiseimon Kisei Myu Ju-Ryu Jitsu Trivia No information. Theme Song Anke's Theme Song: Celldweller - Frozen Category:Characters Category:Gods